Nunca (digas nunca)
by Hueto
Summary: "Todos debemos tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez."


_"Esta historia participa en el Reto especial Aniversario "Citas del Potterverso" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Típico Disclaimer: Todo lo que es conocido es de JK._

_La cita que me tocó: **"_Creo recordar que os dije que tendría que expulsaros si volvíais a quebrantar alguna norma del colegio. Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez_."**_

_La primera parte no la tomé mucho en cuenta, ésta historia es más sobre las cosas que decimos y de las que nos arrepentimos, estoy consciente que no está demasiado elaborada, pero me ganaron las prisas y la vida muggle. Aún así espero que la disfruten._

_Un beso._

_H_

* * *

_**Nunca (digas nunca)**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos otra vez, resignado a dejar de intentar volver a dormir. La ventana de su dormitorio seguía mostrándole las estrellas, Fred gruñó con desgana y se puso cualquier cosa, cuidándose de no despertar a nadie, entiéndase James.

Caminó por los dormidos pasillos del castillo tarareando la última cancioncilla pegajosa de los "Príncipes Rana", el grupo favorito de Rox. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se lamentó no por primera ni última vez, de que su reproductor de música no funcionara en Hogwarts.

Por un momento dudó qué camino tomar, le habría gustado refugiarse en la biblioteca, buscar algo que lo entretuviera hasta el desayuno, pero sabía que sería el primer lugar en el que su primo lo buscaría. Decidió entonces dar una vuelta en escoba, ver el amanecer desde el aire, incluso podía buscar una vieja snitch y practicar un poco.

Fred se preguntaba a menudo cómo habría sido su vida de haber elegido ser golpeador, un bromista consumado, y no un buscador, un prefecto que "se sacaba TIMOS hasta del culo" de acuerdo con James.

Voló hasta que su entrepierna comenzó a protestar, sin poder demorar el momento un segundo más, entró al Gran Comedor. Sentía las miradas de todos y cada uno de sus primos sobre él. Como estaban repartidos en las cuatro casas, caminar hasta su asiento en la mesa de Griffyndor fue una tortura.

-¿Buscador Fred?- No llevaba ni tres segundos sentado, James se dejó caer en el asiento de al lado, murmurando enojado. -¿Me estás jodiendo?

-No James, no te estoy jodiendo respondió con toda la calma que había estado juntando.

-¡Se supone que yo soy el buscador y tú el golpeador!- Indicó su primo, enfatizando sus palabras dándole palmadas a la mesa, provocando que su jugo de calabaza se acercara peligrosamente al borde.

-En casa te dejo porque te pones a llorar cada vez que no lo eres-. Fred sabía que aquello era un golpe bajo, sin embargo estaba harto de James, desde las pruebas para el equipo no había dejado de darle lata al respecto. Quizá debió haberle dicho desde el principio sus intenciones de competir con él para el puesto, pero su primo había asumido que se presentaría para golpeador y eso lo enojó. Si había una cosa que le molestaba hasta puntos homicidas, era que la gente asumiera cosas sobre su personalidad, simplemente por su apellido, por su nombre, o por el nombre de su padre.

-¡Yo no lloro!- Se defendió James, bastante ofendido, tirando por fin el jugo de calabaza.

-Sí que lo haces.- Dijo Albus, que había traído a Rose con él desde la mesa de Ravenclaw. Más rápido que un parpadeo, ella había arreglado el desastre de su primo. James se levantó con un aspaviento y se alejó de ellos, sin agradecerle. Fred suspiró y siguió comiendo pudín.

-¿De verdad te vas a quedar éstas Navidades?- Inquirió Rose, ocupando el asiento ahora vacío.

-Si, tengo deberes-. Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ravenclaws recuerdas?, la excusa de los deberes no funciona con nosotros.

-No quiero ver la cara de papá.- Admitió Fred con un suspiro, dejando los cubiertos.

\- ¿No creerás en serio que estaría decepcionado del lugar que ocupas en el equipo de Quidditch o sí?-Le reprimió Rose, su cara pretendía ser seria, sin embargo las mejillas llenas de pan acababan con el efecto.

-No es eso- . Sonrió el chico a su pesar, su prima era una troglodita. -Simplemente es la cara que pone cada vez que me bajo del expreso de Hogwarts, como si quisiera tirarse a las vías.

-Fred…

-Ya sé, no lo hace a propósito, pero sufre al verme. Se lo recuerdo, y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Soy idéntico, me queda claro.

-¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?

-No lo entiendes Rose, tú eres una mezcla perfecta de tus padres-. La chica parecía dispuesta a replicar, sin embargo, Albus continuó rápidamente, -James también, Lily, Rox, Hugo, Dom, Louis, Molly, Audrey. Viven con la sombra de sus padres de un modo u otro, pero no son "su viva imagen", cada que salen a algún lado, la gente no les dice "eres idéntico a tu padre", créeme Rose, es muy molesto. Vic se cortó el pelo por eso, yo me puse lentes de contacto, cada uno hace lo que puede.

-Pues creo que es una locura, a mí en lo personal me encantaría ser como mi madre.

-No-, se negó Fred rotundamente -Sólo me veo igual, nada más. Nunca voy a ser como él.

* * *

No podía dormir, necesitaba hacer algo. Se levantó de un salto, poniéndose ropa cómoda, bajó los escalones de la madriguera con cuidado y salió a correr. Una vez puestos los audífonos en sus oídos, se desconectaba del mundo. Corrió cerca de una hora, pero aún se sentía lleno de energía.

Pasando por el garaje, su mente comenzó a cavilar sobre radios mágicos y los radios muggles que tenía el abuelo. Se pregunto si podría lograr que su aparato funcionara en Hogwarts, sería extremadamente útil, sin mencionar que se libraría de los "Principes Rana".

Emocionado, entró al cuartito y puso manos a la obra. Debió quedarse ahí mucho tiempo, pues su padre entró a buscarlo.

-¿Fred?- Se miraron unos segundos. –Tu madre dice que es hora del almuerzo.

-Voy.

Fred se volteó y siguió a lo suyo, estaba acostumbrado a aquellas largas conversaciones con George Weasley, en las que sólo lo miraba como si fuera un fantasma.

-Quizás deberías reconfigurar la tarjeta interna, en vez de electricidad puedes usar magia en ella, así pasaría los controles anti-muggles de Hogwarts, no te garantizo que prenda, pero sería un inicio.- Sorprendido, se dio la vuelta, seguía ahí, su padre seguía ahí, y le sonreía. -Por cierto, me enteré que entraste al equipo. Tu madre y yo pensamos que es tiempo de una nueva escoba, pero antes, debes ganarle unos penales a éste viejo. Hace milenios que no toco una Quaffle.

Fred sonrió por respuesta, entonces pasó algo que jamás se imaginó. Un abrazo. No es que nunca le hubiera dado uno, sino que siempre eran rápidos, como si le diera miedo romperlo. Éste fue diferente, algo que un padre orgulloso le da a su hijo.

Momentos después, mientras su padre defendía los aros contra los tiros de él, su hermana y su madre, se preguntó qué había cambiado. No es que le importara en realidad, le gustaba el cambio, sólo quería asegurarse de que era para siempre.

El hombre que le gritaba consejos sobre mecánica muggle y mágica, que hacía maniobras increíbles en la escoba, que besaba a su madre para impedir que ella anotara, que le decía "hijo" en vez de "Fred", ése era el hombre con el que tenía mucho en común, era el que le había hecho tragarse sus palabras, porque quería ser cómo él, de eso no había duda, George Weasley era su héroe.


End file.
